The goal of our program is to provide a unique postdoctoral training environment for exercise scientists and rehabilitation specialists that integrates innovative basic research with clinical applications. To accomplish this goal, we have created a unique training program that consists of four main elements. The first is a strong commitment to an integrative and translational approach that focuses on key issues related to exercise science. This is evidenced by the interactions across our Molecular Physiology and Systemic Physiology Cores. Second, we have world renowned Program Faculty who have well-funded on-going research programs, which will provide the fellows with rich research experiences. Third, we have developed a robust Education Core that consists of: i) a unique Formal Didactics Program; ii) an innovative Clinical Application Core that gives postdoctoral fellows extensive clinical experience; and iii) an enhanced emphasis on responsible conduct of research. Finally, the U.C. Irvine ICTS gives postdoctoral fellows a powerful platform for performing translational research. New components of the training program include the UC Irvine FASt program, iTeach, and the Mock Study Section. We have leveraged resources of the UC Irvine ICTS to develop our FASt program, which is specifically designed for this training program and emphasizes new and emerging scientific techniques in genetics and imaging and provides instruction on issues related to good laboratory practices. This latter consideration is important with respect to the ever growing regulatory hurdles faced by the scientific community. The objective of Grants 101 and the K-Kiosk is to enhance the grantsmanship of our fellows and to make them more competitive in obtaining funding and applying for academic positions. The iTeach program was developed to enhance the teaching skills of our fellows, something that is rarely addressed in training programs of this nature but is desperately needed given that many top tier 1 research institutions are placing an ever growing emphasis on teaching skills. Finally, we have augmented our Grants 101 and the K-Kiosk to enhance the grantsmanship of our fellows and to make them more competitive in obtaining funding and applying for academic positions.